1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug connector assembly, and more particularly to the insulative cover of the plug connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 8,535,088, issued on Sep. 17, 2013, discloses a cable plug including housing, strain relief, cable, subassembly, front plate, attraction plate, and circuit board. During assembly, cable is inserted through housing such that cable emerges from an opening in the housing. The strain relief is then applied to the cable. And the circuit board is affixed to the subassembly. The front plate and the attraction plate are attached. This assembly may then fit through the opening in the housing as the cable is pulled away from the housing. The extent to which cable is pulled may be determined by a manufacturing fixture. To facilitate the passage of strain relief through housing, glue may be used. The glue provides lubrication as strain relief passes through housing. The glue further acts as an adhesive when dry to fix strain relief and cable in place relative to housing. The sizes of assembly, front plate, attraction plate need be small enough to be inserted. It is not suitable for larger size components to be inserted into the housing. It is further inconvenient to insert front plate and attraction plate after mounting the subassembly and the circuit board.
An improved plug connector assembly is desired to offer advantages over the related art.